When A Man Loves A Woman
by Ask Me 22
Summary: Perjuangan Yunho yang ingin mendapatkan hati wanitanya kembali. Genderswitch Fem!Jaejoong Male!Yunho, Oneshoot. DLDR :) RnR please?


**When A Man Loves A Woman**

**Casts:**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt, Sad, Drama, Oneshoot, Genderswitch**

**Rating:**

**T**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't have right to own the casts**

**Summary:**

**Perjuangan Yunho yang ingin mendapatkan hati wanitanya**

**.**

**.**

Katakan saja bahwa aku adalah orang yang terlalu pasrah dengan keadaan. Tidak terlalu berambisi hidup, dan selalu menanti datangnya karuna Tuhan. Itulah aku, Jung Yunho. Tapi tidak ketika aku mengenalnya. Seseorang berparas menawan, berambut hitam legam nan lembut dan berkulit putih. Aku menemukannya ketika hari dimana ayahku dimakamkan. Dia memakai pakaian hitam tanda berbelasungkawa dan mengikat rambutnya seperti buntut kuda. Hari dimana aku benar-benar diambang bawah keterpurukan. Dimana citraku yang tidak punya ambisi bertambah buruk dimata semua orang. Dia tersenyum padaku dan menyemangatiku. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, bekerja dimana, dan mempunyai hubungan apa dengan ayahku.

Ternyata dia mengatakan bahwa namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia bekerja di perusahaan ayahku sebagai salah satu karyawati disana. Di pelataran rumahku, banyak tamu yang turut datang. Menghormati ayahku untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan membawa karangan bunga. Tak biasanya rumahku yang setiap harinya sepi menjadi ramai dengan orang berbaju serba hitam dan raut muka duka. Jaejoong turut menyemangatiku serta menemaniku sampai matahari terbenam. Dia berpamitan padaku dan berjanji bahwa esok dia akan menemuiku.

Janjinya ia tepati. Ia datang ke rumahku dan membawa bingkisan di tangannya. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan dia membalasnya setimpal. Dia menemaniku makan dan bercengkrama. Senyumannya... membuat semangatku hidupku tumbuh. Raut wajah yang sering bermuram durja tergantikan oleh senyuman. Hati yang terkekang menjadi sedikit terbuka karenanya. Ayah... apakah dia wanita yang kau kirimkan untukku?

Beberapa bulan kemudian, dikala bunga sakura berguguran dan terpaan angin musim semi berhembus, di tepi sungai Okawa aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya dan berambisi untuk memilikinya. Jaejoong tersenyum hangat lalu memelukku erat. Berkata bahwa dia juga sama sepertiku. Betapa hangatnya hatiku mengetahui semua itu. Kupeluk dia erat dibawah bunga sakura yang berguguran. Menyalurkan betapa bahagianya seorang pria yang mendapatkan hati wanita idamannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

Terdiam sebentar menunggu sebuah reaksi. 10 detik berlalu ternyata tidak ada reaksi yang timbul. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kututup pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju kamar. Seorang wanita yang aku cintai sedang berada di depan meja kerja, membelakangiku.

"Eh? Oh, kau sudah pulang..." dia tersenyum padaku.

"..."

"Di dalam kulkas ada puding yang tadi pagi aku beli. Ambilah jika kau lapar." Dia berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ha." Jawabku datar lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Shower aku nyalakan dan aku berdiri di bawahnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Musim dingin membekukan hatiku kembali. Sebuah perkara terjadi yang membuat hubungan kami semakin membeku dan memudar perlahan. Semenjak pindah dari perusahaan ayahku, dia semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan akupun sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Aku tidak menyalahkan dirinya yang sibuk dan urusan hidupku yang membuat hubungan kami renggang. Aku hanya sedih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Romantisme yang kami bangun selama 2 tahun menurun drastis.

Aku merindukan sikapnya yang hangat dan pengertian seperti dulu. Masakannya yang lezat dan nyanyian pengantar tidur darinya. Aku merindukan semua itu. Hanya saja keadaan yang sekarang sudah tidak dapat diubah lagi.

.

.

Seorang pria sejati tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan seperti ini. Aku ingin merubah segalanya. Tak harus dia yang merubah semuanya untukku. Sebagai pria sejati, aku harus rela berkorban. Itulah yang almarhum ayahku katakan. Diawali dengan sebuah tindakan yang menurutku kecil. Aku mencoba memasak untuknya. Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun dan berdiri di dapur. Aku belum pernah memasak sebelumnya. Memsak telur dadar yang kata ibuku sangat mudah menurutku sangatlah susah. Sudah 3 telur yang aku pecahkan dan semuanya gagal. Hanya tersisa satu telur, dan aku harus berhasil. Dan ya, memang berhasil. Tapi aku memasukkan garam terlalu banyak. Apa boleh buat, telur yang ini yang aku sajikan nanti.

.

.

"Selamat pagi..." aku menyapanya yang sudah sibuk memakai sepatu.

"Oh. Selamat pagi. Maaf aku—"

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"..." dia terdiam memandangku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali fokus pada sepatunya.

"Maaf aku ada rapat pagi ini. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memakannya." Jaejoong bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" seruku lalu berbalik mengambil sesuatu. Aku lupa jika aku membelikan syal untuknya. Suhu musim dingin kali ini sudah mencapai minus. Aku takut kalau dia kedinginan nantinya.

"Ini... pakailah." Aku menyodorkan syal berwarna krem padanya. Dia memandang syal di tanganku dengan bingung lalu perlahan mengambilnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menyampirkan syal tersebut di lehernya.

"Terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu."

Hati dan bibirku tersenyum. Untuk beberapa bulan ini, ini adalah percakapanku dengannya yang paling panjang.

_Semoga kedepannya Tuhan lebih membuka jalanku untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali_

.

.

Malam yang dingin ini aku sempatkan membeli perhiasan natal untuk dipajang di apartemen kami berdua. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk aku hiraukan sejenak. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dan hatinya. Dari membersihkan rumah sampai memasak. Namun belum ada kemajuan yang pesat dalam hubungan kami. Masih saja renggang dan dingin. Tak henti-hentinya aku memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar jalan yang aku tempuh ini tidaklah sulit untuk aku lewati. Aku yakin aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya seperti saat dia meluluhkan hatiku kala itu.

Sampai di apartemen, aku membongkar pohon natalku dari gudang dan menempatkannya di dekat perapian. Sudah jam 11 malam dan dia belum sampai di rumah. Ku dengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Aku menata hiasan natal yang aku beli di meja.

"Jaejoong..." aku memanggilnya tatkala dia lewat di depanku. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo kita hias pohon natal bersama." Aku tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong masih terdiam menatapku dengan tangan memegang tas di pundaknya.

"E—eh, maaf aku—"

"Sekali ini saja." Pintaku padanya. Aku tahu dia akan menjawab apa. Tak akan kubiarkan dia berkutat di depan _notebook_nya malam ini.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini."

Senyumku memudar. Mataku berkilat marah padanya. Dengan tergesa aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu melempar tas yang sedang ia pegang ke lantai dengan kasar. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Yunho!"

"Apa?" aku menatapnya tak takut. Perasaan kecewa menyelimutiku. Bisakah dia mengerti aku sebentar saja seperti dulu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia balik bertanya. "Mengapa kau melempar tasku? Disanya banyak dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan—"

"Maksudmu ini?" aku mengambil tasnya kembali lalu membuka isinya. Tanpa melepas pandanganku darinya, aku membuang semua tumpukan kertas yang ada ke lantai. Jaejoong makin kaget dengan perlakuanku. Dia menatap semua kertas yang kini berhamburan di lantai.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku dengan sempurna. Aku tercengang menatapnya. Matanya berkilat marah menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya berani.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku terdiam menatapanya. Dia melengos di hadapanku namun aku dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Tolonglah... kali ini saja kau menuruti permintaanku. Selanjutnya... kau boleh bertindak semaumu." Pintaku padanya. Biarkan kali ini harga diriku sebagai laki-laki hilang tak berbekas dihadapannya. Tatapannya melembut padaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu padanya.

"Baiklah... hanya kali ini." Dia menatapku tenang. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu menggeret tangannya. Ku serahkan beberapa hiasan padanya dan ia menerima dengan pelan.

Suasana terasa sepi dan canggung bagiku. Kami sibuk dengan hiasan masing-masing dan memasangkannya di pohon natal dan sekitar ruang tengah. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menghias bola-bola pohon natal. Tersenyum miris mungkin. Aku membayangkan bahwa malam ini kami bisa mencairkan suasana. Namun ternyata tidak.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa menyelimutiku. Tuhan, aku sudah pasrah dengan keadaan ini semua. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia suka, apa yang dia mau, dan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak ingin menuntutnya menjadi apa yang aku inginkan. Jika dipikir, melihat dirinya tersenyum ketika sedang melakukan apa yang dia suka sangat menghangatkan hati. Mungkin, aku bukanlah pasangan yang baik untuknya (seraya mengusap rambut dan kepala frustasi). Mungkin ini jalan yang Tuhan berikan untukku.

"Yunho ..."

Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimutiku dari belakang diiringi isakan tangis. Aku tercengang lalu membalikkan badan. Dia memelukku lagi dan menangis tersedu di punggungku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Baiklah, aku mulai khawatir dengannya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar lalu memeluknya erat. Tak terasa akupun menangis. Kami menangis dan saling berpelukan.

Ada satu hal lagi yang aku sadari. Kami berdua tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing lewat kata-kata. Melalui sebuah tindakan, kami mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Dengan ini, aku tidak perlu khawatir, sedih, dan kecewa lagi. Tangisan dan pelukannya sudah jelas di hatiku bahwa dia sadar.

" _I love you_..." bisikku padanya. Dia tersenyum di pelukanku lalu mencium bibirku dengan hangat. Bertepatan dengan salju yang turun di luar apartemen kami.

Tuhan, terimakasih...

.

.

_**END **_


End file.
